Danza a la luz de la luna
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Si pudiera hacerte un favor… sería cargar yo con toda la culpa


—Eres pésima curando personas. —Dijo con burla ante la manera tan torpe en la que se encontraban limpiando sus heridas más recientes, observando a su contraria de ojos azules, quien rodó los ojos, aparentemente fastidiada de sus comentarios.

—Perdóneme la vida, señorita "mi lugar está en un hospital no en un campo de batalla"—Anteriormente se pondría sensible por un comentario de tal calibre, pero con el tiempo había aceptado ya dos cosas:

Primero, por más duro que fuera, esa era su triste y trágica realidad.

Segundo, tratándose de la persona que se trataba, no hubo alguna doble intención en tal comentario. Aunque si le había tardado un poco en asimilarlo.

Maria Cadenzavna Eve había llevado una vida normal y sin preocupaciones extraordinarias por mucho tiempo. Creció bien, nunca pasó hambre (aunque tampoco vivía de mucho lujo como otros selectos de la población), ni tuvo problemas con alguien… hasta que la adultez llegó.

Queriendo ayudar, Maria hizo lo posible contra todas las trabas que la sociedad le puso a su estudio por el simple hecho de ser mujer en una sociedad extremadamente machista, recibiéndose como doctora después de un tiempo. Actualmente, todo ese esfuerzo se había ido al caño. Estaba cautiva en una lucha campal por su supervivencia, rezando a sus dioses para que la tortura terminase y pudiese ansiar nuevamente la libertad.

Pero no.

Los dioses gozaban del sufrimiento de sus seguidores.

—Ve a tu celda, si uno de los guardias pasa a dar su ronda te meterás en problemas. Yo puedo ocuparme de lo demás—Ordenó con suavidad, no queriendo causar disturbios con quien tan amablemente trataba de cuidarla dentro de lo posible.

—No me pienso ir hasta que todas tus heridas estén debidamente tratadas, Garie realmente se excedió en esta ocasión. —Le contestaron con molestia. Maria no pudo hacer más que dirigir su diestra hacia la frente de la contraria y darle un pequeño golpe con sus dedos.

—No es como si ella tuviera otra opción y lo sabes, Tsubasa.

La aludida se mantuvo en silencio y continuó limpiando sus heridas, lo cual no pudo evitar hacer que Maria sonriera, aunque fuera de manera casi imperceptible.

—Eres terriblemente terca—Se burló Maria para el suspiro cansado de Tsubasa.

Los tiempos no eran los mejores, pero ciertamente la nación ya había pasado por las peores. Dentro de todo había estabilidad y cierto grado de progreso, aunque su parte más primitiva e inhumana estuviera más presente que en antaño. Pero claro, esto realmente pocos lo sabían.

Maria tenía apenas unos cuantos meses de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad y estaba en la fase final de su preparación médica cuando lo conoció. Él era un hombre bastante dedicado y centrado en su profesión, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y una labia excesiva. Parecía ser una buena persona.

Maria ya sabía mejor que nadie que las apariencias eran engañosas el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

Como era usual, un día como cualquier otro, el tan aclamado Doctor Ver decidió proponérsele en matrimonio.

Ella lo rechazó, dando comienzo a su propio infierno.

Un solo llamado bastó para hundirla.

El Doctor apareció en su casa entrada la noche, suplicándole que le ayudara con una joven al borde de la muerte que ocupaba ayuda inmediata en algo que una sola persona no podía hacer. Cuando llego al consultorio, la policía le siguió momentos después, sin darle tiempo para asimilar que frente a ella estaba en realidad un hombre muerto, asesinado brutalmente.

Fue una trampa.

Como cualquier persona civilizada, trató de explicar el malentendido, pero el Doctor hizo una actuación digna de alabanzas, inculpándole del crimen.

Era la palabra de un hombre contra la de una mujer.

Todo se había perdido antes de siquiera iniciar.

El cuerpo del desaparecido Conde Tachibana, fue lo suficientemente imperdonable como para decidir que la muerte sería un castigo demasiado misericordioso. Fue así que Maria conoció el tan horrible coliseo de la perdición, como le decían sus residentes. No era un lugar fácilmente accesible, y hasta el momento en que le llevaron a golpes y rastras a aquel lugar, nunca antes había sabido de su existencia. Ya después se enteraría que solo los de la más alta clase sabían y podían acceder a tal lugar.

La verdad detrás de la decisión del jurado se debía más que nada al Doctor y la obsesión a su persona, quien todavía dos años después de su encierro, seguía insistiendo en que casarse con él sería lo mejor, prometiéndole su libertad de vuelta en cuanto aceptara, y esto semana tras semana. Siendo en noches duras como aquella, cuando la duda le asaltaba, que se la pasaba reprochándose a sí misma cada vez que las palabras "acepta su oferta" pasaran, aunque fuera un microsegundo, por su cabeza.

El nombre oficial del coliseo era _"Yggdrasil"_, nadie tenía la verdad jurídica sobre tal nombre, aunque había varias versiones sobre ella. Las funciones que desempeñaba eran variadas, pero había una "atracción principal" que acaparaba la atención de todo el mundo, misma que volvía la estadía de sus prisioneras allí presentes la peor de las torturas.

Queriendo imitar a los griegos y a los romanos, brutales batallas de vida y muerte eran desatadas allí cada luna llena para el disfrute de los altos nobles, mismos que las mandaban allí y disfrutaban de su sufrimiento, mismos que les trataban como animales de entretenimiento. Las damas eran vestidas de la manera más elegante que pudieran escoger los otros rangos, les otorgaban un arma, y entonces la hora del terror comenzaba.

Había distintas modalidades, el uno contra uno, el que iba de dos a seis contra uno, y el de equipos. Sesenta minutos tenían para luchar por su supervivencia, y realmente no había otra opción.

Si alguna de ellas se rehusaba a pelear, uno de los guardias acababa su vida en ese mismo instante; y según Tsubasa le había comentado antes, los dirigentes del Yggdrasil no tenían problema alguno en matar a todas sus prisioneras y recomponerlas con chicas aleatorias que estuvieran solas en las calles.

Tal era el caso de Akatsuki Kirika, una pequeña niña rubia, huérfana quien actualmente era la prisionera con más tiempo dentro del coliseo. Ella clamaba que lo único que sabía era que un día se fue a dormir, y al siguiente despertó en aquel lugar. O también estaba el caso de su hermana menor, Serena. Quien Maria se enteró hasta después de que se asentó, que su hermana fue tomada por la fuerza por los hombres al mando del regente del coliseo, y no asesinada por un bandido cualquiera como les hicieron creer a ella y a su familia.

Porque una vez que pasabas a ser parte de Yggdrasil, eras parte de Yggdrasil para siempre.

La única manera en que las mujeres podían salir de allí era con su cuerpo hecho trizas junto a los restos de la basura, porque sí, en el Yggdrasil solo podía haber mujeres en las celdas.

Repugnante manera para seguir tratándoles como objetos.

—No quiero que sea mañana—Dijo Tsubasa repentinamente, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de Maria, quién al comprender el motivo, no pudo más que apretar su mano a manera de reconfortarla.

—Podemos hacer esto, ya lo hemos hecho varias veces.

—Tengo miedo, Maria.

—No digas eso, porque entonces me asustarás a mí también.

— ¿No temías antes de mi comentario?

—No hay lugar en el que me pueda sentir más segura que no sea junto a ti, sin importar el momento o la situación. Eres algo así como mi ángel de la guarda.

—Deberías darle las gracias a Serena—Intentó restarle importancia, aunque ambas ya estaban intercambiando sonrisas cómplices.

Le seguía sorprendiendo lo fácil que les era comunicarse entre sí, algo que nadie más dentro de esas celdas podía realizar, y eso sin contar que realmente llevaban solo un año de los dos que Maria llevaba allí, conociéndose a profundidad, batallando juntas como la dupla del fénix y el dragón, como les apodaron.

Cuando Maria llegó fue la burla por mucho tiempo, era totalmente notorio que ella no pertenecía a un lugar como ese.

Su porte grácil, su refinada forma de hablar, sus manos suaves, su figura para nada robusta, sino más bien delicada y de buen ver, dejaron en evidencia que sus conocimientos de pelea eran nulos. No le costó absolutamente nada a las abusadoras dentro de la prisión del coliseo hacerse la comidilla con ella, y posiblemente no hubiera llegado a ni a su primer enfrentamiento (y salido de este con vida) de no ser por Tsubasa.

Las tareas a desempeñar en aquel lugar eran excesivamente amplias, poco faltaba para que el término "esclavas" les definiera.

Todos los días las levantaban apenas salía el sol, y sin importar el clima, les obligaban a tomar duchas conjuntas de agua helada. En los tiempos calurosos estaba bien, durante el invierno era una tortura. Algunas eran seleccionadas después para hacer la comida del día mientras que las demás se encargaban de mantener su espacio ordenado, es decir, doblar la manta que usaban para dormir y dejarla en un rincón en el que no estorbara al ingresar a la celda. Todas tomaban el desayuno que fungiría igual como comida y más les valía que durara para la cena, en donde otras chicas eran elegidas; aunque claro, dependiendo de las observaciones que hacían los vigilantes, algunas ya tenían ciertas tareas específicas… o prohibidas.

Kirika y Hibiki (sorprendentemente la hija del hombre que supuestamente había asesinado también residía en el Yggdrasil) estaban vetadas de la cocina, Phara y Micha tenían prohibido tratar con las armas si no era dentro de un combate, Garie, Leiur y ella eran prácticamente las encargadas de la comida y Tsubasa actuaba a veces como infiltrada de los vigilantes. De hecho, Maria se preguntó por mucho tiempo que le había merecido estar en un lugar tan horrendo, pero aún no es el momento de la historia en el que se sabe eso.

Después del desayuno-comida, el momento de entrenamiento llegaba.

Obviamente a nadie le daban armas para eso.

Tenían mucha libertad en ese sentido, aunque en sí el objetivo principal era mejorar la resistencia física, la fuerza y la técnica. Los vigilantes solo observaban que no se mataran entre sí, pero si lo hacían realmente no es como si les importara mucho.

Siendo sincera, Maria ni siquiera recordaba como sucedió, solo supo que de un momento a otro _Precia_, la loca en turno, se le lanzó encima y no había mucho que Maria pudiera hacer para defenderse. La mujer prácticamente la clamó como su presa, y cuando menos lo esperó, la siempre adorable Kirika sacó su lado más fiero y se enfrentó contra la mayor, secundada por Hibiki. Aparentemente ambas habían desarrollado un cariño especial por la Cadenzavna por su buena comida y su gentil manera de hablarles, Tsubasa decía que era por su aura maternal y la falta de dicha figura para ambas rubias.

¿Y en donde entró Tsubasa a la historia?

Rápidamente los guardias se movieron al separarlas, conscientes de que esas tres juntas podían causar un enorme revuelo, cosa que les causaría inmensos conflictos con el regente. A Tsubasa se le dio la orden de aislar a la causa de la disputa de las principales involucradas, y por cuestiones de rapidez, terminó encerrando a Maria dentro de su propia celda —que estaba bastante apartada de las otras—, sintiendo como su corazón se paralizaba al examinar más de cerca a la peli-rosa.

Esos finos rasgos en su rostro.

Esa piel tan pálida.

Su apariencia extranjera.

Su alta estatura.

Sus ojos de una tonalidad entre verde y azul.

Esos malditos orbes color cían.

_"¿Podría ser remotamente posible?"_ Se preguntó, acercándose más a Maria, quien la observaba atemorizada de lo que sea que pudiera pasar.

— ¿Maria? ¿Eres Maria Cadenzavna Eve?

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Preguntó sorprendida la mayor de que alguien a quien nunca había visto conociera su nombre completo, y es que tampoco era como si la Cadenzavna fuese una celebridad o su apellido tuviera mucho peso.

—Yo conocí a tu hermana, hablaba mucho de ti. —Respondió incrédula— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Eso abrió más interrogantes para Maria. Serena nunca había hablado de una chica de alta estatura y cabellos azulados. No, de hecho, su hermana no tenía muchas amistades que digamos, era anormalmente apegada a su hermana mayor, Maria en este caso, y únicamente habló un par de veces acerca de una joven azabache, hija de una viuda duquesa que conoció en sus inconclusos días de escuela.

Maria tenía catorce y Serena trece la última vez que se vieron, cuando la castaña desapareció repentinamente, y tras la denuncia que pusieron, unos meses después de buscar como desquiciados, se les dijo que encontraron a su hermana menor muerta en un estado casi irreconocible, otorgándoles el colgante que la joven siempre usaba; y que sirvió para confirmar que aquella joven con el rostro desfigurado, se trataba de su hermana.

—Me inculparon de un crimen—Dijo de manera escueta— ¿Quién eres tú y de dónde conoces a Serena?

—Mi nombre es Tsubasa, y yo… fui alguna clase de amiga para Serena durante el tiempo que estuvo en el Yggdrasil—Contestó causando un cortocircuito en la cabeza de la mayor, quien no pudo responder más después de eso.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos en silencio cuando uno de los vigilantes apareció para informarle a Tsubasa que Precia, Kirika y Hibiki estaban en las celdas de aislamiento, y que residirían allí por los próximos tres días. Maria, como no, quiso inmiscuirse y agradecerles a ambas pequeñas por defenderla, y disculparse con meterlas en problemas.

Tsubasa le disuadió de hacer eso, convenciéndole de que la mejor manera de agradecerles era pasar dichos tres días (y el demás tiempo que pudiera) entrenando para que la situación no se volviera a repetir, y qué de hacerlo, ahora le tocara a la Cadenzavna defenderse.

Sorprendentemente, Maria parecía tener habilidad, pero los vínculos allí eran peligrosos. No eran más que herramientas para lastimar para algunas personas, y si Maria se dejaba ver débil, situaciones así sucederían más a menudo. Incrementando su intensidad hasta finalmente acabar con ella… justo como pasó con Serena.

Serena, oh Serena.

Serena parecía estar destinada a ser una parte fundamental de su vida. Pues su mera existencia había cambiado varias cosas a lo largo de la misma, de tal manera, que hasta parecía un chiste. Tenía un cuerpo débil, por lo que Maria siempre estuvo cuidándola, fue así que descubrió que ayudar a otros era su vocación, decidiendo volverse médica para cuidar a los enfermos. También era bastante segura de sí, razón que le llevó a apreciar la imagen de sí misma, y le motivó también a ser más independiente; la manera de pensar que tenía Serena, hizo que Maria aprendiera que el hombre no estaba por encima de la mujer, y que eso debía de cambiar. Ahora incluso, en el peor momento de su vida, Serena se había encargado de darle seguridad.

Acorde con Tsubasa, Serena y ella no habían sido tan cercanas como varios pensaban, simplemente tenían maneras de pensar bastante iguales, e igualmente ciertas actitudes. La cálida esencia de la menor removió ciertos recuerdos dentro de la peli-azul, y su frágil cuerpo despertó en ella un sentido de protección, honestamente la cobriza no se merecía estar allí, no había hecho nada malo y se le fue obligada ir al infierno en la Tierra.

En parte, le causaba lástima.

Cuando vio una copia de esos ojos entre verde y azul, decidió darse la misión de hacer lo posible para evitar que el trágico destino de Serena, quien ni siquiera duró para su primer combate, debido a una de las prisioneras que se había picado con ella se encargó de arrebatarle la vida durante un altercado, misma que Tsubasa se encargó de vengar, tomando la vida de Millaarc (así era su nombre) en un enfrentamiento; se repitiera, entrenando a Maria en el arte de la espada desde las sombras.

No quedaba otra opción realmente, era o adaptarse o morir, y Maria no dejaría que su vida llegara a su fin tan rápido.

—Tú… ¿realmente por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Maria después de un tiempo bajo el cuidado de la rival más peligrosa que pudiera tener en el Yggdrasil, quien no era tan despiadada como se rumoreaba. Era bastante gentil, algo tosca, eso sí, pero Maria metería sus manos al fuego por ella para defender la bondad dentro de su corazón.

No había maldad alguna dentro de ella, y sabía de primera mano que Tsubasa se auto castigaba cuando debía tomar la vida de otra persona.

— ¿Cuál es tu delito? —Cuestionó la Cadenzavna.

La peli-azul detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y le miró de reojo, antes de centrar su vista totalmente en el suelo.

—Mi delito fue amar.

¿Qué?

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido—Fue lo primero que la peli-rosa atinó a decir, Tsubasa sonrió, como si ya esperara esa clase de respuesta, aunque a sus ojos no se veía del todo sincera dicha sonrisa, casi parecía que le desmoronara.

—En un mundo como el nuestro sí que lo tiene. Más si tienes una vida como la mía—Agregó—Uno no escoge a su familia, así como el corazón tampoco elige de quien se enamora.

—No logro entenderte a veces.

La menor suspiró y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo pertenezco al Clan de los Kazanari y…

—Y te enamoraste de una mujer—Completó Maria, recibiendo un asentimiento.

El caso de Tsubasa había sido bastante sonado unos cuantos años atrás, pero nunca asimiló que se tratara de ella, en parte porque Maria no se involucraba en escándalos y tampoco la conocía realmente, y también porque Tsubasa nunca dio una señal de ser la antigua heredera del Clan más poderoso de la nación, pero siendo honestos, ahora que Tsubasa había mencionado ser nacida en la cuna Kazanari fue que pudo comprender ciertos gestos no solo en su persona, sino de los demás hacia ella, comprendiendo porque muchas le temían, porque otras le despreciaban e intentaban hacerla menos, así como las confianzas que los vigilantes tenían hacia ella.

De hecho, el regente del Yggdrasil no era otro más que el señor Fudou Kazanari.

¡Dios! ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Con quién se había ido a involucrar?

— ¿Qué harás al respecto? —Cuestionó Tsubasa.

—Repudiarte sin razón no, si es lo que piensas.

La Kazanari respiró con tranquilidad ante esa sencilla oración. A decir verdad, todos dentro del coliseo y de la alta estirpe sabían de su historia, aunque a estos últimos se les tenía la ley no escrita de no hablar sobre ello, razón por la que solamente se murmuraban las ciento y un leyendas en su nombre.

La mayoría de las mujeres en el recinto temían ser acosadas por ella, otras tantas esperaban por ello, para tener una excusa para finalmente matarla, estando indefensa; pero unas pocas, quienes podían comprenderla, se acercaban a Tsubasa en una señal de apoyo. Tal eran los casos de Kirika y Hibiki, aunque diversas circunstancias rodeaban sus historias, haciéndolas diferentes.

Un amor como el suyo no solo era desconocido, sino que igual estaba penado. La primera reacción de Fudou, de hecho, había sido condenarle a la muerte; pero su padre, Yatsuhiro, había interferido para preservar su vida, aunque no pudo hacer mucho por su amada Kanade, quien fue asesinada frente a sus ojos, quien a pesar de todo le dirigió una cálida sonrisa antes de abandonar el plano existencial.

_"No renuncies a la vida" _Le habían dicho, y en base a esas palabras luchó sin un motivo por el cual continuar disfrutando un día más de vida, sin comprender realmente su significado.

Tardaría su tiempo, pero lo haría algún día, eso sí.

—Anda, haz la pregunta—Incitó la Kazanari ante la mirada titubeante de la Cadenzavna.

— ¿Alguna vez…?

— ¿Te he encontrado atractiva? —Ahora terminó Tsubasa, alzando una ceja, juguetona, recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer de cabellos rosas—Eres atractiva y no verte es imposible, quizá por tu alto índice de belleza es que te ponen a batallar tanto, te ves de maravilla con los atuendos que te ponen.

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —Bromeó Maria, aunque dentro de sí tenía cierta incertidumbre.

—Estoy tratando de hacerte un cumplido, pero si quieres tomarlo de esa manera, no es como si me molestara.

Ambas rieron después de aquello, fue en ese momento en que su relación comenzó a cambiar paulatinamente. De alguna manera, se liberaron de las barreras que las separaban y Maria se encontró depositando toda su confianza en Tsubasa, así como Tsubasa terminó atenta a cada movimiento que realizaba Maria.

Había algo, desconocían el que, entre ellas que no podía definir su relación como una relación ordinaria.

Confidentes era el término más acertado.

En algún momento, Maria se posó cara a cara con el lado vulnerable de Tsubasa.

En algún momento, la Kazanari comprendió que había una fiereza escondida en la Cadenzavna.

Maria pasó de ser la molestada a una de las combatientes más respetadas, cosa que, contrario a lo que esperaba, le hizo cuidarse más que antes. Nadie quería tener que cuidarse de una segunda Tsubasa, pues sus estilos eran bastante parecidos, y de no ser porque la menor se las arregló para que le otorgaran las dagas gemelas anteriormente asignadas a Serena en lugar de una katana, bien podrían tener exactamente la misma técnica.

Tsubasa pasó a ser menos temida gracias a las acciones de la mayor, pero igualmente seguía siendo conocida como la combatiente más peligrosa. La creciente cercanía con Maria fue desempolvando ese lado humano que poco a poco desaparecía, aun dentro de la tragedia que les rodeaba en su entorno. Las vidas perdidas fueron reduciéndose, lo que se traducía como mayor entretenimiento para el público, quienes disfrutaban de combates más intensos y duraderos.

La primera vez que Tsubasa entró a la misma arena que Maria fue con el propósito de que la despiadada bestia azul destrozara a la novata estrella en turno, nadie esperó, ni siquiera Tsubasa, que contendría sus ataques en pos de Maria, quién tras cuestionarle sus razones para ayudarle a preservar su vida, solo recibió la respuesta de que no quería perder a una valerosa compañera.

Maravillados por el combate aparentemente parejo, pidieron más de ellas dos. Enfrentándolas varias veces más y emparejándolas contra otras duplas. La bondad de Maria fomentó la nobleza que Tsubasa rechazaba y entre la élite comenzaron a hacer tratos, en donde por un año, no se reportó ninguna baja.

Viéndolo de esta manera, nadie arriesgaba su vida, gente inocente no sería encerrada en el Yggdrasil como Kirika o Serena y el infierno sería más llevadero.

Pero no todo dura para siempre.

Nunca lo hacía.

Porque los dioses eran crueles.

Muy crueles.

—Garie lo hizo muy bien evitando los puntos vitales, y si lo vemos de otra forma, ella lo pasó peor que yo. —Dijo Maria intentando tranquilizar a Tsubasa, quien ya se encontraba maldiciendo de diferentes maneras a su antigua oponente.

—No estoy molesta con Garie—Admitió por fin, observando a la mayor con pesar—Fudou quiere matarte, por eso te asignaron combate hoy y mañana, por eso te enfrentan con tus mayores rivales… por eso me asignaron a mí como tu segundo oponente.

Maria diría que en ese momento se olvidó de como respirar, comprendiendo rápidamente el mensaje, se sintió como la mayor despistada del mundo por no notar las señales.

Ante la falta de brutalidad, se instauraron nuevas reglas, en donde el público podía solicitar la _muerte directa _de una combatiente si no estaban satisfechos, hubiera ganado o no, eso realmente no importaba. Desarmaban a la persona y le obligaban a defenderse de sus verdugos, los hombres de Kamakura.

Aunque el índice de mortalidad no era tan alto como antes de su llegada, continuaba siendo preocupante, pues bastaba con que un noble con el suficiente poder pidiera la nueva modalidad para ejecutar cruelmente a alguien.

Normalmente, quien peleaba por las dos noches seguidas de luna llena, terminaba sin llegar a ver nuevamente la luz del amanecer.

— ¿Por qué Fudou desea matarme? —Habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosas como para no exponer su cercanía a quienes no fueran de confianza.

—Está convencido de que tu presencia merma su guerrero ideal, por lo que desaparece lo único que me hacía valiosa a sus ojos. —Contestó—Y siendo sinceras, la idea de morir me aterra un poco.

—Tú no vas a morir—Afirmó Maria con seguridad.

—Mañana una de nosotras tiene que hacerlo, y no pienso dejar que seas tú. —Aseguró Tsubasa.

—Quizá es hasta aquí que debo llegar, ¿no lo has pensado? Mi lugar no está aquí.

— ¿Y piensas que el mío sí?

—Tsubasa—Entonó con seriedad—Hay algo que debes mostrar, si mueres ellos habrán ganado.

— ¡No te voy a matar! —Exclamó perdiendo los estribos.

—Y yo no pienso pelear contra ti, y honestamente, prefiero morir en tus manos. Que sean tus manos las que me estrangulen, o que sea la hoja de tu katana cortando mi garganta las que me despidan de aquí.

— ¡No!

—Es mi decisión. Te pido que mañana me ataques con serias intenciones de acabar conmigo.

— ¡No puedes decidir algo así tan fácilmente, estamos hablando de tu vida!

Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Tsubasa, tranquilizándola al instante.

Permanecieron en silencio después de eso.

—No logro entenderlo—Dijo la menor después de un rato, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían, no era muy diferente de lo sucedido siete años atrás, cuando ella apenas tenía quince años y tuvo que ver como su persona amada renunciaba a su vida, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera a la suya.

— ¿Quién protegerá a las residentes inocentes, como Kirika, Serena o yo? ¿Quién ayudará a quienes, como tú o Hibiki, su pecado es amar?

—Serías excelente en ello.

—Pero no mejor que vos, admitámoslo.

El poder que Maria pudiera tener en el Yggdrasil podía ser insignificante si se comparaba con el que Tsubasa tenía actualmente, no solo por el respeto formado por su antigüedad, sino también por el hecho de ser la antigua heredera de los Kazanari.

—Deja de contenerte conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsubasa asintió a sus palabras, recorriendo sus manos al cuello de la Cadenzavna y halando del mismo para acercarla a ella con brusquedad, uniendo sus labios con cierta rudeza, misma que fue transformada rápidamente en desenfreno por parte de Maria; quien no se veía muy disgustada por el contacto, mentiría si dijera que no esperaba concretar algo así desde unos cuantos meses atrás, pero su situación actual lo hacía excesivamente trágico.

Su primer beso prácticamente sería el último.

Pero, si al día siguiente moriría, ¿Qué más da?

Lo quería todo.

La quería a ella.

—Quiero poder sentir tu vulnerabilidad—Murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, faltaba muy poco para que su pasión contenida les terminara por explotar en la cara.

—Una vez que conoces el sabor de la depravación ya no puedes volver atrás, ¿estás segura aun así?

—Nuestro destino ya estaba caído y degenerado de todas formas—Trató de restarle importancia, de todas maneras, su tristeza fue notable.

Tsubasa se obligó a sonreír aun en medio de su pesar, para no permitir que lo que sería un acto bastante especial, se volviera algo tan lúgubre.

—No sé si alguna vez te conté que en la crianza de los Kazanari se nos hace creer que estamos destinados a conocer a una persona sin importar las veces que volvamos a nacer, quiero creer que esa persona eres tú.

Maria rio de buena gana.

—Oh no, no acabas de hacer eso.

Tsubasa igualmente rio, acercándose nuevamente al rostro de Maria, con la firme intención de unir sus labios por segunda vez. Sus miradas se encontraron y se comunicaron cosas que no podían decirse, porque entonces ambas caerían por completo… y una de ellas no tenía permitido hacerlo.

—Por favor, recibe mi vida para ti—Suplicó Maria, Tsubasa únicamente selló sus labios y se dedicó a dejar que sus acciones sobre el cuerpo de su contraria hablaran por ella.

Fue un período corto que se sintió eterno. Por un instante sintieron como si fueran capaces de detener la carrera contra el tiempo, únicamente para dedicarse a apreciarse de una manera que estaban seguras que no harían con otra persona. Una porque tendría aquello como último recuerdo, y otra porque lo atesoraría como su recuerdo más valioso.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron, compartiéndose secretos que nadie más escucharía, alcanzando el éxtasis innumerables veces hasta que el exceso de emociones les hizo colapsar.

A la mañana siguiente, Maria despertó sola y vestida, temiendo que todo lo anterior no había sido más que un sueño, hasta que noto las marcas que habían dejado sobre ella y sonrió. Considerando que tanto Tsubasa como ella eran las combatientes estelares de la noche, no se le relevaban tareas importantes, sino que, entre dos vigilantes por cada una, las guiaron a la habitación especial que las alistaba de esa manera tan elegante que caracterizaba a las combatientes del Yggdrasil.

Pusieron unas rosas blancas sobre las orejas de gato formadas con su cabello y su vestimenta fue en su totalidad blanca. El diseño de su vestido era un tanto curioso, pues no poseía manga izquierda, pero tenía una marcada hombrera en su lado derecho, de donde caía un trozo de tela apenas sujetándose a su brazo. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por alguna clase de brazaletes hechos de tela, igualmente blancos y detalles en lila, como en la parte de su abdomen, que marcaba perfectamente la figura de su pecho y la hacía resaltar.

De la parte inferior a su cintura, el vestido tenía unas aberturas bastante pronunciadas para facilitarle la movilidad, decorado con un fino ondulado que le daba un aire extranjero, embelleciendo más sus rasgos foráneos. Sus altas botas de tacón igualmente blancas solo complementaban aquella imagen "pura y angelical".

Decir que no se sorprendió al ver las vestimentas de Tsubasa sería una falacia bastante descarada, prácticamente la habían vestido con un estilo igual al suyo, agregando las variantes necesarias para hacerla ver como su contraparte. El nivel de detallismo era evidente, dando más peso a la declaración de la Kazanari durante la noche pasada.

Fudou la quería muerta.

Extrañamente no se sentía asustada, quizá porque después de todo, estaría otorgando su vida a la persona que nunca imaginó amar con tanta entrega.

Tsubasa vestía con colores fuertes, negro, rojo, azul, dorado y un poco de blanco. Su vestido era de un diseño más sencillo, no tenía mangas y la parte del top iba a juego con el suyo, aunque de manera un tanto más tradicional, ya que parecía envolverse con la cinta dorada en su cintura que lo separaba de su falda azulada y detalles en dorado. De hecho, en la cinta había unas cuantas decoraciones de tela negra con rojo que se acoplaba muy bien con sus tacos rojos y medias negras, tanto como con la manga negra (ostentosamente larga si le permitían opinar) que se ataba a la parte trasera de su cuello, como esas capas que los príncipes europeos solían usar. A decir verdad, su diseño parecía estar más combinado que el suyo, para complementar su atuendo y a la vez dejar notar las diferencias entre una japonesa "de sangre pura" y una foránea que no merecía más de su falsa misericordia.

No se habían dirigido la palabra apropiadamente, pero Maria consideraba que así era mejor, sabía que Tsubasa estaba teniendo un momento muy duro para aceptar su decisión, y cumplirla como prácticamente le había suplicado.

Incluso se habían prohibido decir las palabras en un acuerdo tácito.

Caminó con relativa seguridad hasta el centro de la arena, en donde reposaban sus dagas gemelas junto con la katana de Tsubasa. Se miraron a los ojos mientras las recogían, y tras un asentimiento, sus miradas se endurecieron antes de darse la espalda y caminar diez pasos del punto en el que estaban antes para finalmente quedar de frente y comenzar con su duelo.

La fuerza con las que las hojas chocaban era tal que dejó mudos a los espectadores, aunque el resultado ya estaba predefinido, eso no indicaba que Maria se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, demostraría que no por nada había ganado la admiración que recibió en su último año.

La similitud de sus técnicas; hacían que todo pareciera una danza coreografiada con antelación, chispas salían ante la fricción, pero más tarde que temprano las heridas que Maria había obtenido el día anterior comenzaron a hacer mella en ella, afectando su rendimiento, y es que la condición física de Tsubasa era envidiable, estaba igualmente cansada como la Cadenzavna, pero aún faltaba mucho para llegar al límite de su resistencia, aunque no tanto para que concluyera su encuentro.

Tsubasa se vio obligada a concretar un golpe certero que arrancó un alarido de dolor en Maria que llegó a varios de los presentes. Las dagas cayeron de sus manos y no pudo atinar más que sostenerse de sus antebrazos para no caer directo al suelo.

A pesar de todo, sonrió.

Mientras el pulso de la vida se escapaba de sus manos y la luz de la luna le hacía recordar a todos los que habían caído anteriormente, la última imagen que Maria pudo registrar fue a Tsubasa, mirándole con la más grande devoción que pudo dedicarle. No estaba segura de si aquellas palabras se quedaron en su mente o realmente salieron de sus labios, pero quería creer que pudo comunicarle lo que la noche anterior intentó.

Que a pesar de todo…

…realmente la amaba.

.

.

—Eres tan egoísta…—Murmuró contra la Cadenzavna, quien estaba viendo su final entre sus brazos.

Escuchaba los vitoreos de los espectadores y uno que otro contado, estaba abiertamente lamentándose, así como las expresiones de sorpresa de las demás combatientes, quienes nunca imaginaron que ese fuera el fin de la dupla más poderosa.

Aunque fuera un susurro delirante, fue capaz de escucharla.

La espesa sangre se derramaba entre sus manos, mientras recostaba el cuerpo de Maria en el suelo, respetuosa por su persona.

—Pero está bien, yo cargaré la culpa de las dos—Prometió, besando su frente y parándose de pie orgullosa, buscando a su abuelo con la mirada, desafiándole con la misma—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

* * *

_**Perdonen si he andado un poco ausente, traigo esto para compensar (?)**_

_**La verdad es que si ha sido un cuatri pesado, he andado bastante ocupado y mi poco tiempo libre lo uso para dormir lo que nunca duermo, jajaja.**_

_**Este OS está basado en dos canciones, a las cuales hago referencia, la primera, obviamente, Fushichou no Flamme y la segunda, pero no por esto menos importante, también estuvo la canción Taiyou to tsuki no rondo de VOCALOID, razón que me hizo comenzar con esto, creí que sería una buena premisa, se aman, pero no puede ser por cuestiones de época y porque una debe tomar la vida de la otra, aunque honestamente la ultima parte me recordó a Kannazuki no Miko a saber porque :v**_

_**Es un tanto diferente de lo que tenía planeado originalmente (esto sin contar de que no quería alargarlo mas ni volverlo en minific), originalmente eran 7.5K, ya tras la edición disminuyó a casi 6K, quité varias cosas y modifiqué otras, pero igual me terminó gustando bastante, ¿que les ha parecido a ustedes?**_


End file.
